magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Luu
Character Outline Luu (ルー Rū) is an unknown magical girl that has her residents somewhere in the outland. Appearance She first appeared wearing a pumpkin head mask. When she eats she has a hair in two ponytails with skull strips looking like an jungle girl. She has red hair and red eyes wearing an leopard print muffler. When she became the daughter of Shion and Emma, she obtained nice clothes designed by Emma and wears a ponytail with a bowtie. When she reached hundred with her Chain Summon Magic, she has a japanese schooler outfit. Personality She has two personality's which she shows that she can be adorable for others but when someone is threating her she becomes paranoid and angry. She is a very strong girl, training herself in the forest where she calls herself the biggest star in the forest because she knows the place greatly. She told Shion that she has created three homes in the forest alone, after which Shion questions her why she doesn't use her magic to create a living center for herself, she then looks further. It seems that she has a rude past. History Luu was an orphaned girl living in a village called Euroza located near the forest. She was called a cursed child because her mother had once bathed in the Holy Spring of Luna and then gave birth to her. She then lefted the village leaving her daughter in the village. One day she saw a little girl being praised for using magic. She then went to the library to look up magic and found one she liked. Luu then started to hit a rock over and over again untill she successed in it. However, even then she was still called a cursed girl. Then when the village's vegetables was being cursed, they decided to use her as a live sacrifice. They told her to jump off a cliff and then live in the forest. They told her that she would be considered as the village god, then they pushed her over. Plot Overview Purge Arc Luu first appears walking through the forest singing while dragging a gigantic fish that she caught. As she tries to decide on what to do with the fish, a gigantic beast appears and eats her fish. The beast tries to attack Luu but she is able to dodge its attack and defeat it. She later cooks it and is delighted to find that its delicious. She then sees a dragon flying over her and thinks that it looks delicious too.Magico Manga: Chapter 5 Luu watches as the dragon flies overhead and jumps on it to bite it. She uses her magic on the dragon causing it to fall to the ground but Shion is able to use his Broom Magic to cushion their fall. Luu is surprised to see the humans and introduces herself, asking if she can have a piece of Sieg, causing Shion to argue with her. Emma stops Shion and Luu from arguing and hugs Luu, saying to Shion that she is still a child. Luu seems to like Emma due to the warmth of her hug and agrees not to eat Sieg anymore. When Luu realizes that they are looking for the spring, she volunteers to help them get there. Shion and Anise, thinking that her magic and strength may come in handy.Magico Manga: Chapter 6 Luu is happily picking some fruits while Emma, Shion and Anise are following Luu towards the Spring of Luna and see the effects of the spring such as moving trees that can mimic their appearance, strange creatures that keeps attacking them. Luu tells them to hurry up and comments that the forest is more active than usual. When a giant boulder appears behind Luu, she is able to easily destroy it causing Emma to comment on her strength. The team decides to take a rest for a while and Shion uses his 24-House magic to create a house. Shion is very interested with Luu's magic and asks her all about it but Luu ignores him and belittles his cooking abilities. Emma offers Luu some of her cake much to Shion's dismay. Luu accepts and Emma helps her clean up when she has cream on her face. Suddenly, a giant boulder materializes inside the house much to everyone's surprise but Luu tells them that she'll destroy it as thanks for the cake. However, the boulder suddenly releases some blade surprising Luu. Luu almost dies but is saved by Shion who uses his Broom Magic - Puppet "Revision". Luu is surprised that Shion helped her, saying that not many animals will save different animals but Shion tells her that she's already a part of them. The team then continues their journey and arrives at their destination, the Holy Spring of Luna.Magico Manga: Chapter 7 Later she jumped into Luna which restore her heals. When she gets out of the springs she then says that there are more water the usual and the shock has became stronger and tells them to be careful. After that Emma where been shocked by the holy water of luna she where then been running off to her. After that Shion waked Emma up and where saying to continue the ritual, Luu where being against it saying that Emma must get out of the water. After being pulled by Anise because Emma and Shino are going to sealed in a barrier while bathing, she then starts to talk about Shion saying that working for someones sake is lonely but doesn't see that in Shion. Anise is a bit worried after hearing that, which Zodia and Garnett has been appeared. After that Garnett tries to break the barrier, Luu appeared and attacked him with Sylph which smacking him off in the forest. Luu then ask Anise who they are which Anise explained it to her. After that Zodia tries to make a move she then says that Shion and Emma are trying their best and that Zodia must going to past by her before he encounters them. Garnett then appeared trying to attack Luu, after that Garnett says that she is awesome she then says that she is indeed a awesome girl which that her past where been revealed. Zodia then stops the attack of Luu saying that it isn't flirty but life sacrifice. After that Zodia makes his way to Shion, she where then been grabbing on his cape saying that he will not get in their way. Zodia then attacked Luu which moving to the barrier. Luu is then grabbing in his leg saying that she likes Emma and Shion and that's why he won't get in their way, which making Zodia pissed off. After that Zodia where been hit by Shion, Emma then comes to her asing her what has happened but Luu where then been saying that she where all wobbly and is happy that they successfully completed the ritual. Shion then comes to her hugs her and thanked her for protecting them which that Luu where been feeling that Shion's thank you doesn't make her feel sad or lonely but Happy. Techniques and Abilities Luu is a mage just like Shion, she knows combat magic which she uses her fists to activate her magic to attack her enemy. Magic She's capable to use combat magic, how many hits she uses it performs in combo's which she can activate an powerful magic power to attack her enemies. Known by Shion, she uses rare magic spells. Palm Exchange Magic A magic ability that changes the casters fist, depending on how many combo's the caster hits the target with: * Iomante (Shattering Fist of Ursa): a magic when she reached her 5th Combo. Her hand transforms into a big hairy fist (with spikes and sharp nails) which she release an powerful attack that is enough to nearly kill Shion's dragon. * Sylph: (魔風空拳, (ｼﾙﾌ) Shirubu Japanese for: Evil Wind With Bare Hands) Also known as the The magic fist of wind and sky. After the 7th combo, her hand transforms into a big hairy fist (light fur), with black fur like cuff on her wrist, that releases a tornado like blast. Equipment * Wild Instinct: While Luu was living in the jungle she has developed an ability to predict incoming attack and see what someone magic ability by look at their auras. Trivia * Loup is a French word for wolf, seeing it on her feet and behavior. * Luu can also be preferred as a wolf cry. * Luu is currently classified as a "Red Magician" which specialize in attack magic. References Navigation Category:Female Characters